Hylian Destiny
by hyliangoddess17
Summary: Link goes to visit Zelda and is given an honorary room next to hers. Thus begins a relationship between a vivacious princess and an adventurous boy who share a deep bond. Up until Zelda's eighteenth birthday, they will face a struggle against the fact that she is royal and he is not.
1. Ch1- Field of dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Rated T for violence, language, torture, and sensuality

"You are at the beginning of your life, perhaps you will have many loves, but if you are fortunate, you will have only one love." - Jollee Bindo

CH. 1

Hyrule Castle looked the most beautiful at dawn.

A quiet peace would settle over the land, all the trees turning their leaves up to the new light. The horizon line was a band of gold, and rays from the hidden sun would shine from it. The sky would have a pink tint to it, but some stars were still visible. The moon would hang off to one side, looking like a white stone from the bottom of Lake Hylia.

All this was a crown around the castle itself. The new light would cause the light gray stone to shine. One side of the columns would be cast in blue shadow. And the flags would ripple out in the breeze.

Dawn was a time when hope was restored. It pumped new life into people. The promise of things being better in the morning and all the possibilities the morning could bring seemed true. It was magical.

All this young Link observed from the top of a hill in the middle of Hyrule Field.

He grinned, a trademark grin that was lively and fearless. His skin was slightly bronzed from much time in the sun. His hair was thick and blonde, falling in front of his dark blue eyes. He was a bit short for his ten years, but his muscles were apparent. He had a sword and a shield strapped to his back. Flying beside him was his fairy, Navi.

"So, what's going on?" Navi asked in her high, pretty voice. "Are we just going to walk around?"

"Technically," Link said, "you're not walking. I want to see Zelda."

"Zelda, huh? Are you just going to waltz into the castle?"

"I'll think of something..."

As he started walking, Navi said, "You'd think after saving the world you'd never leave your home and be content with a peaceful existence."

He grinned. "There's no excitement in that."

As they passed Lon Lon Ranch, Malon looked out. Her white dress blew in the breeze and her red hair shone like fire.

"Hi, Link!" she called.

He waved. "Hey, Malon!"

"Where are you heading?"

"The market."

She crossed her arms. "You sure are active. Come by and see me sometime."

"Definitely."

By the time Link and Navi reached the market the sun was fully visible and the sky was light blue. Clouds slowly moved by, casting shadows on the ground.

Link shoved through the hustle and bustle of the market and into the area surrounding the castle. Guards were stationed around, but he easily snuck by them, moving fast and silently. He took a certain excitement from the whole thing.

At last he reached the courtyard. He was only slightly discouraged when he saw there was no Zelda.

He sat under a tree for a moment, listening to the sound of the water. The courtyard was beautiful and private.

Link's eyes wandered up the smooth stone walls and paused at a circular balcony.

Young Zelda was looking out, gazing at some point in the distance.

A smile spread across his face as he watched her.

She was wearing a casual blue dress that was set off by a shining gold necklace. Her skin was pale due to confinement in the castle. Her blonde hair blew back from her face. But her light blue eyes were what arrested Link's attention. He thought they looked like the sky, endless and beautiful.

Link quickly took stock of the situation. Vines ran down from her balcony, slightly decorated with flowers. They thinned out at the base of the wall, but a tree was nearby.

Link paused, considering, when Zelda went back inside her room. He ran to the tree and climbed up into the branches. He easily maneuvered up, his calloused hands gripping the bark firmly. In a matter of seconds he was at the top.

He jumped onto the vines and began climbing up; however, this was much more difficult. The vines were rough and scratchy, the flowers didn't give off a pleasant aroma, and he had little to brace his feet on.

"Ow," Link mumbled as he struggled to climb up the green mess, "ow, ow."

Vines broke and leaves rustled, causing all sorts of noise. When a particularly large vine broke off, Link looked up to see the princess run out onto her stone balcony, looking over.

Their eyes met.

Link grinned.

"Link!" Zelda cried, breaking into a huge smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

She leaned over the stone railing and reached out her hand. He hauled himself up and few more feet, then gripped her hand. It was softer than his, but not delicate.

She helped him get onto her balcony. Link paused, glancing around. From his vantage point the area surrounding the castle was easily seen, beyond that was the crowded market, and beyond that all of Hyrule glistened in the sunlight.

He turned to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

Then they tightly embraced.

Please review!


	2. chapter 2

" _R_ eal love is a pilgrimage. It happens when there is no strategy, but it is very rare because most people are strategists." - Anita Brooken

CH. 2

They went inside her room and Link couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

Her room was bigger than entire houses in Kakariko Village. There was an area with expensive furniture, a cherry wood dresser, a gold framed mirror, and an enormous bed that easily fit five people, with room for a dog or two.

"Oh, wow," Link breathed. "Zelda, your room is incredible." He walked over to a sofa, staring at the patterns of gold thread on it.

She motioned. "Sit and make yourself comfortable."

"I better not. It'll probably get dirty."

But she shoved him onto the sofa and sat on the opposite end. They both snuggled into the cushions, gazing at each other.

Zelda then leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

He laughed. "The last time you saw me was just a few days ago."

"It feels like seven years."

They both sat there for a moment, arms around each other, thinking over all they'd been through: the Spiritual Stones, Ganondorf taking over, awakening each sage, and the last climatic battle on the castle ruins.

They pulled back.

"So," Link said, "it seems like no one remembers what happened with Ganon."

Zelda shook her head. "Just you and me, wielders of the Triforce. To everyone else, Ganon has just disappeared."

Link nodded, thoughtful.

"So, Navi," the princess said conversationally, "how are you doing?"

"Good!" the fairy replied, happy to be acknowledged.

"She's decided to stay with me," he said.

"Someone has to keep him out of trouble," Navi told her.

Zelda laughed. "Very true. So, what have you two been doing?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. I hung out in Kokiri, but realized I couldn't for much longer. I'm Hylian."

She nodded. "So where will you go?"

"Dunno. I'll figure out something."

Her face lit up. "Stay here! I'll get you a room!"

Link's dark blue eyes grew wide. "What? Live in the castle?!"

She nodded, excited. "After all, you saved Hyrule, you deserve a few perks."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you being serious?"

"Completely."

A smile spread across his face. "Wow! Thanks!"

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, just me. Well, Epona's in Lon Lon Ranch."

Zelda stood. "Then let's go get her, we have nice stables here she can stay in."

Link also stood. "Um . . .are you suppose to leave the castle without a guard?"

"No. But that rarely stops me."

They went on to her balcony and climbed down the vines, dropping to the courtyard. They snuck easily past the guards and went out into the market.

There was a frenetic atmosphere as people scurried to and fro. It was crowded and loud, but there was also a happy feel to it.

"Want some ice-cream?" Zelda asked, fishing into her pocket.

Link's face turned red. "Oh, Zelda . . ."

She waved him off. "I'm the one with an enormous amount of money here, and I intend to spend it. I want cherry, you?"

"Chocolate."

She bought them and they headed out into Hyrule Field, licking their ice-cream.

The weather was warm, the clouds big and puffy. A breeze ruffled their blonde hair and Zelda's casual blue dress.

"Will you get in trouble?" Link asked.

She shrugged. "What are they going to do?"

They went into Lon Lon Ranch. Chickens fluttered across the ground. The house shone with new paint, and the smell of hay was coming from the barn.

Malon opened the house door, coming out. "Link! . . .Oh."

Zelda smiled in an overly-friendly manner. "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Princess Zelda."

Malon nodded, feeling degraded. Zelda's gold necklace sparkled in the sunlight, and she carried an air of confidence.

"Nice to meet you," Malon said with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. "I didn't know you were friends with the princess, Link."

He smiled. "Yeah . . ."

Malon noticed how close together the two stood, and that they were both holding ice-creams. She realized they had a very deep friendship.

"We came to get Epona," Link explained.

Malon nodded. "She's over there . . . I hope to see you again." It was apparent who she was speaking to.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded.

Zelda and Link found his horse chewing on some grass. She saw them and galloped over. Link hugged her, her white mane mixing with his hair.

"She's pretty," Zelda observed. "She'll be happy in a royal stable."

He nodded. "I bet she will be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zelda and Link came to the stables, their ice-cream eaten. It was cool inside, with a distinct animal aroma.

"Ricky," Zelda called.

A boy, about ten years old, looked out from the other side of a large horse. He was wearing a gray work shirt and black pants. His hair was red and messy and he had blue eyes.

"Hi, Zelda!" he smiled.

"Link," she said, "this is our stable boy, Ricky. He's in charge of all the royal horses, and my father likes him very much. Ricky, this is my friend, Link. He's gong to stay here."

Ricky's smile was friendly. "Hi, Link. It's good to meet you."

"You too," Link nodded.

"Oh," Zelda said, "and this is Link's fairy Navi."

"It's a pleasure," Navi said.

Link led Epona forward. "Epona's my horse. She's stubborn."

Ricky slowly pet her. "Oh, those are the best because they have a lot of personality."

"Will you take care of her for us?" the princess asked.

Ricky nodded. "Sure thing."

Suddenly, a shadow filled the doorway, and an angry sounding woman said, "Zelda!"

The princess turned around, guiltily smiling. "Hi, Impa."

Please review!


End file.
